


A Knotty Problem

by Altopiano



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altopiano/pseuds/Altopiano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raffles is not pleased. Not pleased at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knotty Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted anonymously on Livejournal.

"All you had to do," grated Raffles with a savagery that Bunny had learned to dread, "was tie him to the chair for long enough to enable us to finish the job. Any fool of a boy scout could have accomplished it. Have I taught you nothing?"

Bunny remained mute. There seemed little point in apologising further, and he was not yet sunk so low as to seek abjectly to excuse or defend his inadequacy.

"Here!" Raffles whipped out the cord with which Bunny had so signally failed to secure the night watchman. "Let me show you what you _should_ have done!"

He brought in the upright carver chair from the next room, and made Bunny sit on it. Bunny's heart began to pound; they had been through this lesson before. It didn't always end well.

Round and round went the cord, until Bunny was trussed like a poulterer's fowl, his arms bound tightly to his sides, and to the arms of the chair. Each knot was tied with artistry and skill, and Raffles bade Bunny follow every loop, twist and turn. Then he went on his knees and tied Bunny by the ankles to the chair legs.

"There." His voice was gentler now, and carried a note of satisfaction. "There."

The glow in Raffles's eyes as he glanced up told the captive Bunny that the danger had passed. There would be no further chastisement tonight - though he knew Raffles well enough not to expect to be soon released. Nevertheless, Bunny felt in no mood to be toyed with or made sport of, and he strained a little at his bonds as Raffles placed a hand on each of his thighs and brought his face very close...

Very close and yet all at once not quite close enough for Bunny, who tried impulsively to lean forward, to close the distance between them, but found his movements cruelly restrained. Raffles laughingly darted away, and now his hands were moving, sliding towards the sudden engorgement at Bunny's groin, slipping inside, grasping at what they found there...

Bunny's whole frame began to throb and pound. He longed to burst free, to give himself to his ravisher unrestrainedly; and yet the confinement was itself overwhelmingly stimulating. The partial stoppage of blood and breath produced a sensation of intoxicating powerlessness, and when Raffles's lips closed upon his, and Raffles's tongue delved deep into his mouth, he all but fainted. One more quick jerk of Raffles's wrist finished the business, and it almost finished Bunny, who could only writhe soundlessly while white hot streams spilled and dribbled across his belly.

"You see?" said Raffles, sitting back with a shining face. "Nothing could be easier."


End file.
